Everything I've Never Done
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: After losing a bet with Laxus, Gray, Bickslow, and Gajeel, Lucy has no choice, but hold her side of the bargain. Even if that involves some super sexy, super dirty situations. (M for a shit ton of reasons)


**You know I had to do something with my sexy boys of Fairy tail! Striping for Uno will be ending tomorrow, so I'm going to miss having fun with the characters in a non-serious way. So here is something that I've been meaning to continue and post since last year (Wow, I know)**

 **Oh and yes, our little Lucy here is going to be tied up all these lovely men! (If you know what I mean.)**

 **This story has some very sexual terms so if a term has an asterisk by it (*) then that means there I a clearer meaning of it at the bottom of the story.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you like this story, check out Striping for Uno, very laid back story with my favorite Fairy tail mages playing a nice game of Uno, spiced up with striping and vodka!**

 **Love ya!**

* * *

Lucy found herself incredibly bored at the guild today. Natsu had the wonderful Idea to go on a mission and not take her along with him. Gray and Erza was still present but it seemed like Gray was far too occupied buy Juvia and she hadn't seen him since a little earlier that morning when he came to inform her of Natsu's absence. Erza, on the other hand, was having a deep conversation with Mirajane about a shop that was supposedly carrying new armor and weaponry, a conversation she'd like to stay away from.

After just sitting to herself for a while, she grew restless and decided to head down to the library in the guild. She hadn't been there in a while and it seemed like there wasn't much ofanything else better to do. She may find a nice book on how to not be depressed when your friends were occupied for dummies.

By the hallway leading to the stairs of the basement/library, Lucy took notice of a small group of men she normally doesn't see together. There was Gajeel, slumped on the top of the table, propped up by his arms, laughing at whatever Bickslow had just said. Laxus was showing and expression of disgust as he was cringing slightly and looking the other way. Gray was grinning ear to ear, nodding in agreement with whatever Bickslow just related. Seems Gray had ditched Juvia at some point and was not laughing it up with the other men. To say the four of them together didn't intrigue her, would be an utter lie. She was so interested in their conversation that she could feel her body moving on its own, walking slowly their way until she was standing directly behind Laxus.

The dragon slayer took notice of the presence behind him and turned to see Lucy standing with her fingers fumbling with her shirt hem. "Oh, here for Gray?" He asked, catching the attention of the other three men. Lucy searched for her words, realizing she didn't have any prepared.

"Ye- uh, I was just, um, wondering what you guys were talking about. You seemed to be having a pretty deep conversation and I never saw all four together like this before. It kind of surprised me." Laxus looked over to Gray who was nudging Gajeel to stop laughing.

"Yeah we don't talk a lot like this at the guild, but we converse a lot outside. We normally meet up at bars and stuff." Gray said as he patted the seat next to him, between him and Gajeel. Lucy paddled over and sat slowly before replying.

"Really? That's really surprising." Gray nodded before Gajeel chirped in.

"That spirit of yours joins in sometimes too."

"Loke? God I would have never guessed. Well maybe Gray and Loke, I know they're good friends, but the five of you guys together seem actually a little intimidating." Lucy laughed a little as Bickslow sent her a smirk.

"Intimidating? Naw, just a couple of guys drinking and talking." Lucy nodded a little and noticed the shot glasses rounding the table. She didn't know Gray drank, he seemed like the type though, for she remembered he once smoked, but certainly never saw him drink before.

Laxus was tipping his glass up and took notice of the quietness. He set his glass down and smirked at the men around the table. "So I'm guessing we can't continue our previous conversation now that the princess has arrived." Lucy's face immediately flashed with color as she stood up.

"Oh, um, I guess I was cutting in on your conversation! I'm sorry. I can leave."

Laxus's hand came up and waved her back into her seat. "I wasn't implying that you leave, I was telling the two pervs over here to cut the body talk."

Bickslow slumped over to Laxus, tucking his arm under his own and proceeded in pretending to whine. "Awwww Laxy poo! That's the fuuunn part!"

Gray took his other arm and whined with him, "plus it's refreshing to see that cute face of your twist up in disgust!" Gray even tapped his finger on Laxus's nose to which the other man growled. Gajeel shook his head at them and took a swig of his beer. Lucy wasn't sure if it was safe to drink shots and beer at the she time, but Gajeel seemed to be holding his own and keeping his fort down without any malfunctions.

Laxus peeled the two men off him and frowned, "Shut up, the girl needs respect." Gray looked over to Lucy before smirking.

"I think it'd be fun. A little game of 'I have never', hm?" Lucy looked over to her teammate and raised an eyebrow.

"I have never?" Gray nodded.

"it's a he Cana taught me when we were kids," dear god. "Want to play?" Lucy hummed a little thinking about the consequences of playing a game Cana invented, even while she was an (half way) innocent child. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she'd been bored had she not come over to this table. Leaving now would ruin her now good mood.

So she shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not."

Gajeel slapped his beer glass down and leaned back a little in his seat. "I'm game. I'd be nice having a woman participate in." Bickslow immediately agreed with Gajeel which left them all staring over at Laxus. When the lightning dragon slayer sighed and told them to do as they pleased, the games started.

"Okay," Gray started, "this is how the game goes. Each person says a thing they have never done, whoever has never done that thing also, drinks, the same goes for the person talking." Lucy nodded and gripped the shot glass in her hands.

"And if you have done it." Gajeel said, raising his eyebrows.

"You have to demonstrate to make sure you aren't lying and trying to get out of drinking. The last person sober wins." Everyone nodded and prepared themselves to get started, here Gray cut in again." Wait, wait, wait. We should put something on the line." Bickslow frowned at him.

"By that, you mean?"

"Like, we should bet something." Lucy thought for a moment, trying to think of something good to bet on for her end. She was about to say something when Gajeel suddenly grinned at her. The other three took notice and stopped plundering their brains as well.

"How about bunny?" The table went silent as the other men contemplated this. Lucy's face flushed and she looked at them. She couldn't even be bothered to think about them just thinking about it.

"What! Are you serious!?" She jumped up and stared them before Laxus smirked at her.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. If one of the boys win, then you have to do what we say." Bickslow cringed a little as Lucy's face darkened in color.

"No wait, something better. She has to do everything she said she never had done. With us." Lucy thought that was little bit better and calmed a little as the other men agreed.

Then she realized, "That's not fair! There's four of you and one of me!" Gray chuckled.

"Then pick whoever you want on your team. You can choose whoever you want to help you. And if they win, you don't have to." Lucy took a good look at the men before her and thought good and hard on who was going to be her little helper. Gray probably could hold his liquor, but because she'd never seen him drink before, she wasn't sure if he was a good choice. Bickslow the same. She knew it was highly possible he was good at holding his weight, but because she didn't have any proof, they weren't the best choice. Gajeel, on the other hand, seemed like he was capable of drinking and not getting tipsy easily, she saw that first hand, though he hand been drinking pretty much the whole time she was sitting with the guys... Yet she knew for a fact it was either him or Laxus and from how things seem, she knew what she was going to do.

"Okay," she said "I choose Laxus."

"As much as I would have loved to have been your downfall, alright. I'm good with that." Laxus smirked at her.

"Then let's start"

The turns started with Bickslow then Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, and then Laxus. They were to only say one thing they had never done and take a swig before seeing who else would join in. Bickslow started off easy with a grin. "I have never played this game." Bickslow takes his drink, tips it back and watches as everyone, but Gray does the same.

"Well, gee, caption obvious. I thought you've played this before by how experienced you are." Gray mumbled. Bickslow nodded and nudged Gray.

"Demonstrate bitch" Gray shoved him back.

"How the hell am I supposed to demonstrate this?! Matter fact, why the hell should I!" Laxus played along and gave Gray a cautious look up and down.

"Gotta be sure you're not trying to get out of drinking."

"Hell I taught the damn game to you!" Laxus shrugged.

"Toshè."

Gray frowned at them before grabbing his glass, "I have never had a hangover." When he took a good sip he looked over to Lucy doing the same and so did Gajeel. "You never had a hangover Gajeel?" The dragon slayer shook his head.

"I know my limit."

Gray smirked at him. "You sound like an old man." Gajeel growled back.

"Shut the fuck up." Gray grinned.

"Yes my sweetheart." Lucy couldn't help laughing a little hearing Gray call Gajeel his sweetheart. It was obvious Gray was a fun drunk, even when he wasn't fully drunk. Laxus chuckled too as Gajeel ignored them.

"Guess that meant me and Bickslow have to demonstrate a hangover." Laxus cringed and watched as Bickslow shrugged before slinging his arm around Gray. Gray flinch back as Bickslow laughed.

"Gray, you know you got a sexy ass right." Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I always thought my ass was pretty normal."

"Naw, it's got a nice even roundness to it that makes you want to bite it. May I bite it?" Gray sighed and shook his head.

"Only on Tuesdays." Gray said, shooting him down. Bickslow faked his disappointment. Laxus was still cringing as Gajeel chuckled.

"Thank goodness it's Friday." Gajeel mumbled. Laxus gave Gajeel a smirk.

"Gajeel you know you've got a sexy ass, right." Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you're trying to impersonate a drunkard, you suck." Lucy's body shook with laughter as she tried to hold it back. Gray nudged her arm with a grin.

"It's your turn Lucy." After composing herself, Lucy thought for a moment about what she was going to say. She tried to think of something she's never done.

"Hmmmm, I've never seen a shooting star." When everyone drank, Lucy giggled to herself. Gajeel raised an eyebrow over at her.

"What you giggling at?" Lucy smiled at him and waved her hand, saying it was nothing

"I was thinking about you guys acting it out." Gray laughed a little.

"Trying to say we're bad actors."

Lucy only smiled. "Something like that... Gajeel."

The other man lifted his drink and pressed it to his lips, "I have never completed a full bottle of Jack." Laxus laughed and patted his back. Gajeel frowned at him as he downed the last of his drink. Gray tipped his shot glass back and Bickslow did the same. Laxus smirked at them.

"You low weights." Bickslow slapped his arm.

"Don't tell me you drank the whole damn bottle straight." Laxus just smirked wider as Bickslow let out a sigh, leaning back.

"Oh, yeah. You think I'd down it with coke? Weakie."

"I am not weak. But damn Laxus, that's hardcore."

Gray leaned over the table and frowned up at the lightning dragon slayer. "You can't demonstrate now, but after this is over I wanna see that happen. Lucy stared at them.

"What's Jack" Gajeel rubbed his face with his hand before smiling over to her.

"Jack Daniels, hard liquor. I wouldn't pin you as a lady who could handle it. At least plain. No, not even with coke." Lucy frowned at him.

"You shouldn't try to pin me as a completely innocent girl, I do have my daring points." This immediately interested Laxus.

"Really," he said, " then have you ever fully completed a 7/11*" Lucy stared at him from behind her shot glass. 7/11. She frowned and it made Laxus laugh. "See, I knew it, you don't even know the dirty term for it. What about a quickie?" Lucy blushed.

"Yes, yes I've had a one- night stand." Laxus smirked and Gray's face flashed with surprise.

"I thought Cana said you've never had a boyfriend?"

Lucy nodded. "I've never had a boyfriend, but I've at least had sex a few times." Bickslow laughed taking his drink and tipping it back.

"I gotta drink to that!" Gray was still surprised, turning away a mumbling to himself.

Laxus took this opportunity to say, "They why don't we spice things up a little bit. I've never fully did a 69." Gray turned back into the game and quickly looked over to Lucy when she drank with Laxus. The other boys stayed put.

"Damn Gajeel seriously!" Gray said to the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel smirked over to him. Gray shook his head. "And I thought just me and Bickslow got around"

"My Phantom days was full of off screen fucking*" Gajeel simply replied, "Since I've been in Fairy Tail, my nights aren't so occupied though. When there was something, supposedly, between me and shrimp, I ended my sleeping around to make things work with her. Things didn't work, so now she's with sped ass and I'm bar hopping with you guys." Gray nodded and flashed Gajeel a grin.

"Hey, you can occupy my night any time." Laxus nudged Gray's arm.

"Sorry already claimed that fine ass." Lucy burst into laughter, bumping into Gajeel next to her. The dragon slayer smirked.

"Oi, bunny, you're not getting dazed* are you?" Lucy frowned at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. You guys are just really funny. I might be getting there though." Bickslow laughed.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna get you there." He gave everyone a shit-eating grin and started. " I have never done doggy style" Gray's face frowned.

"Come on, that's basic, you've never done that!?" Gajeel shrugged as he knocked back his drink with Lucy tailing right with him. Gray shook his head. "Seriously Lucy, what have you done?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him before smirking.

"You're learning aren't you?"

Gray took his shot glass, "Well then, let's see just how far you little boys, have really gone. I have never completed Return the six*" Laxus bust out into a laugh, slapping his hand on the table.

"Holy shit Gray that's deep!" He said in between laughs, "Well, I must say, I have done that." Gajeel face twisted into a grimace.

"Return the six, you've got to have some kind of fucked up fucking ability to do something like that. Not blowing for six rounds. How the hell do you do that?" Bickslow laughed a little, his tongue out.

"We've talking about Laxus here, I'm more than sure he's able to do it."

Laxus threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I could give you lessons." The men shook their head.

"Go to hell" they all said. Laxus just laughed.

Lucy knew for a fact, after Gajeel's description, she hadn't done it before, so she chugged down her shot, reloading her belly with more of the bad substance. She could feel herself getting a little dizzy and her eyes weren't completely focused. She laughed at nothing suddenly as she noticed Gray was refilling everyone's shot glasses. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

He looked her up and down and noted just how pissed she really was getting. It made him laugh on the inside. She stared at him though. "What?" He asked. She giggled and tapped his arm.

"You've got muscles...sexy muscles." Lucy didn't know what she was saying anymore. Whatever first popped into her mind, her mouth said it. Before she was too long gone, she realized she was drunk.

Gray turned to Laxus as he chuckled. "I think someone has reached their limit." Laxus mumbled. Gray nodded.

"Oh yeah, she's reached her limit alright." Bickslow looked back towards the Guild and noticed the majority of it had went home. Mira was behind the bar, cleaning up a few more things, Erza was just coming down the stairs and seemed as if she was on her way home. Levy was gathering a few of her books she had, also probably on her way home and a few other people were either leaving, our getting ready to leave.

"Maybe we should call it a night, she looks good enough to get home and suppress a hangover." Lucy stood up and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling his visor up and looking him in the eyes.

"No, we're finishing!" she slurred at him. Laxus patted her shoulder and sat her back down.

"Okay, we'll finish, but once you're drunk it's over okay?" Lucy pouted, but nodded anyway. "Whose turn was it?"

Gajeel leaned back a little off the table and smirked. "Mine. I have never given head." Gray snapped his head over to him.

"I would have hopped you haven't!"

"Maybe, but if you keep looking so goddamn sexy like that, I might change my mind." Gray smirked and blew him a quick kiss.

"I hope you do" Laxus cringed at them

"Can you two stop acting gay for two seconds?" Lucy laughed and downed her drink, catching the attention of the seith mage next to her. Bickslow put his elbows on the table and grinned at her.

"You know Lucy, you don't do much when comes to sex, do you?" Lucy shrugged.

"I've only slept with two guys. So I guess you can say I don't have much experience. "

"So you've only done missionary." When Lucy nodded as he smirked.

"I think you've forgotten the key to this game, Cosplayer. Do you remember that if you lose, everything you said you've never done, happens, right?" Lucy froze, her mind flashing, trying to remember those words.

"Well I do now." Bickslow smirked and leaned back.

"Lucy you're drunk, so that means you lose."

Gray quickly retaliated, "But I thought we agreed Laxus would-" Gajeel slapped a hand to his mouth and sent him a look. Gray frowned before realizing what they were doing. They were going to trick Lucy since she was drunk. When Gajeel dropped his hand Gray was grinning ear to ear. "Oh yeah, Lucy. Sorry, but I guess the game's over. You lost." Lucy pouted.

"Nooo! I didn't lose! I'm not drunk." Laxus chuckled as he stood.

"No I think you're drunk. So let's take you home." Lucy shook her head, trying to fight it.

"No! I'm not going home." Gajeel growled his distaste before standing and walking over to the blonde. He took her, hauling her up out of her seat and slapped her over his shoulder.

"Home. Now." Lucy kicked at him, hitting his back and whining as they left the guild. Laxus, Gray and Bickslow followed after, stopping to tell Mira goodnight. Mira waved goodbye with a slight giggle.

"My, Lucy, what have gotten yourself into?" the barmaid mumbled.

* * *

 **Alright now for the Terms.**

 ***7/11: A 7/11 is the less referred to term for a one night stand. To even think that Laxus of all people has never had one, is an inside joke of mine between me and my best friend.**

 *** Off screen fucking: You know that not so very uncommon thing in T.V Shows and Cartoons now and days when a character realizes they are in fact just a character in a show. Yeah I just did that.**

 **Dazed*: Just my own personal term for very close to being drunk, but not caught there yet. It's when you get the buzzy feeling, but you aren't really considered drunk.**

 ***Return the six: Is a Japanese sexual term where the man can go six rounds of sex without ejaculating. I've researched this term to see if it is also something we old blonde hair, blue eyed Americans do, and I came up empty handed. I found this in a yaoi manga. Goes to show just how dedicated I am to learning Japanese culture. ^0^**


End file.
